


Stalker

by Aintrio



Series: Underage Sex [5]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintrio/pseuds/Aintrio





	

**#0**

 

**达米安...**

**我的...**

**只属于我一个人的...**

 

 

滚烫的身体与布料的摩擦声，粗重而激烈的喘息，呻吟，安静阴暗的房内只有透过天鹅绒窗帘的一缕微弱光线，照亮了地毯上散落的衣物，身陷混乱的人影无意识地扭动身躯，让自己更深地沉沦于罪孽的迷人深渊……牛仔裤松松垮垮的褪到膝盖，大腿上的新伤旧痕相互交错，袜子脱掉了一半，脚趾随着双手上下套弄的姿势不自然的曲起……

 

**啊，达米安，属于我一个人的达米安……**

 

 

 

**#1**

 

“你最近很不正常，德雷克。”罗宾摘下多米诺面具，露出那双和他父亲如出一辙的蓝眼睛，今天的他看提姆的视线，少了三分冷嘲热讽，多了两分关切，一分责备，“太多失误。如果你不能保持正常水准，明晚开始我一个人夜巡。”

换做以前，提姆会反驳，达米安会反驳回来。接着他们吵架，打架，两人都因此受伤，被布鲁斯关禁闭……第二天在迪克的调解下勉强和好，然后回到循环的最开始，继续重复之前的所有环节。

不过今晚不太一样。提姆需要一点变化，他头一次想要打破这熟悉的固定模式，在他和达米安之间加入少许不稳定因素——这是改变他们关系的第一步。

“你说得对，达米安。”提姆注意到自己这句话脱口而出时对方脸上惊愕的神色，他顿了顿继续道，“我最近不太正常。也许我需要休息一段时间，至于夜巡，就全部交给你了。”

达米安脸上的惊愕转变为惊恐。

德雷克刚才说出了他最不可能说的一句话，如果这不是他在做梦，就是这家伙的脑袋烧坏了。

“你最好去看下医生。”达米安皱着眉，说完就转过身朝楼梯的方向走去。

走到一半却因为背后传来的声音停住了脚步——“达米安。”

德雷克从来没这么温柔地叫过他的名字，温柔的甚至让人觉得……恶心。

“——晚安。”

在他用同样温柔的语气说完那句话的同时，达米安感到了从脊椎底部往上蔓延的寒意。

 

 

 

**#2**

 

达米安具备一切受欢迎的条件。

但很可惜，他没什么朋友。而迪克和杰森一致认为问题出在他的性格上，达米安在社交上似乎没有继承布鲁斯的天赋，科林对此表示不认同。

他只是乍看难以相处而已——红发的男孩坚持自己的看法，他相信达米安是个很棒的朋友，他值得受到大家的喜爱。

尽管从未说出口，但提姆和科林抱持着相同的看法。是啊，他应该很受欢迎的不是吗？

“如果达米安能主动去交一些朋友，也许——”

“你在说什么傻话，迪克，”提姆皱着眉打断他大哥的话茬，“那小鬼还是安分点的好，跟他做朋友的人实在太倒霉了。”

“哇哦，提宝，你真的很讨厌他，是吗？”杰森调侃地说着，拍拍提姆的肩膀，“不过你说的也有道理，靠近那小子的危险性你我都再清楚不过。”

迪克摇摇头，不再说话。

 

 

 

**#3**

 

一次是提醒。

 

 

 **“不要再靠近** **达米安** **。”**

 

 

两次是警告。

 

 

**“我警告过你了。”**

 

 

三次以上，不可原谅。

 

 

**“离** **达米安** **远点。”**

**“他是我的。”**

 

 

 

**#4**

 

达米安不迟钝，更不愚蠢。

他知道为什么越来越多的人见到他就绕道走，而这其中的原因……显然不是他造成的。

如果有什么人在背后捣鬼，他又怎么可能察觉不到呢。

“达米安，你还好吗？”科林担忧的问他。

现在除了科林以外，还愿意和他说话的人数为……零。

达米安的视线在红发男孩的校服上停顿了一下，然后他伸出手，在制服衬衫的领口下找到了一枚极其微小的装置，在用放大镜才看得到的角落上标着—— **W.E.** 。

 

“‘韦恩企业’？为什么你父亲要在我身上装监控设备……”科林不解地抬起头，内心发毛。

 

“不是父亲。”达米安的声音比任何时候都肯定。

 

“那是……？”

 

“科林，我有事先回家一趟。”

 

“诶？哦，需要帮忙吗？”

 

“不用。”达米安用指尖捏碎了那个小小的窃听装置，而此时胃里已控制不住地开始翻滚，他知道，这种没来由的恶心感，现在终于被他找到了源头。

 

 

**#5**

 

“跟踪狂。”达米安没有像他说的那样回家，而是站在了某人的安全屋窗台上，他跳进室内，对着坐在电脑边的青年皱起了眉，“虽然我知道你一直有跟踪狂的倾向，但在科林身上装窃听器，你过线了，德雷克。”

“你就那么在乎科林？”提姆知道事情迟早会败露，也早已预料到达米安会跑来当面质问，但说真的——

 

**我关心的重点才不是这种事。**

 

“我没空理睬你病态的思想。”

 

**是，我知道你很忙。**

 

“你真的以为我会对你干涉我的私人生活坐视不管？”

 

**我当然没有那么天真。**

 

“现在滚出我的视线。”

 

**“啪嚓”——有什么东西断了。**

 

 

**#6**

 

“我说过的，达米安”，提姆在黑暗中亲吻男孩被布条蒙住的眼睛，“——你属于我。”

 

 

**END**


End file.
